Going Back Home Isnt Always Easy
by Catalina H
Summary: Danielle and Jessi Potter return to London after fourteen years to join, or rejoin in Danielle's case, the Order of the Phoenix. Set during Book 5. Full Summary inside.
1. Not So Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or any of the rights. They all belong to their respective owners. I didn't make any money off this, it's just for fun.**

**Full Summary: Jessi Potter isn't your average 20 year old witch. She's a translator for the ministry who just transferred to Britain along with her mother, a talented auror and James Potter's twin sister. Danielle Potter moved to America with her young daughter after her brother and sister-in-law were murdered. No one ever knew Danielle even had a daughter, other than her parents and brother. She'd been sixteen when she had Jessi, and it only added to the rift between her and James since she was also a Slytherin. What happens when Danielle must come back to fight for the Order, and face everyone she left behind? How will everyone react to Danielle's return, and Jessi? (set in OotP)**

**A/N: OK, this is a story I got in my head after reading other stories about James having a sister. I decided to do one of my own, and add a little twist. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Going Back Home Isn't Always Easy

Not So Normal Day

Danielle Potter sat in her office doing the paperwork for her last assignment. It was just another day.

"Ms. Potter?" Candace, her assistant, started timidly, peeking her head in the door.

"Yes Candace?" Danielle kept her eyes on her work.

"You have a visitor," Candace informed her. Danielle looked up.

"Send them in." Candace nodded and held the door open for the visitor, an older wizard with a long beard, half-moon spectacles, and piercing blue eyes that Danielle would recognize anywhere.

"Hello Danielle," he greeted politely. She smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore...It's been a while," she replied, standing up to shake his hand.

"Yes, it has indeed," he agreed. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." Dumbledore nodded, and they both sat down when Danielle motioned to the chairs. "So...what brings you all the way to America?" she asked bluntly. She'd never been one for small-talk and chit-chat so she decided to jump right in. Dumbledore grinned.

"Always straight to the point," he noted. Danielle smiled. Dumbledore's face became very solemn as he continued, "I'm afraid to inform you that Voldemort has returned." Danielle became very alert at this. "Harry witnessed it." Danielle's eyes shot up to meet Dumbledore's.

"Professor...You know I'm not involved in my nephew's life, I've never even seen him, only pictures," she told him softly. Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, I am aware of the rift between you and James." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"More than a rift, more like an ocean," she commented. Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, well, as I was saying," he said pointedly, Danielle nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Harry witnessed his return, though no one in the ministry is willing to believe it."

"Typical."

"Yes, indeed. I, however, have decided to reform the Order of the Phoenix. Which is why I'm here..." Danielle got the hint.

"You want me to come back?" she guessed. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, we need your help." Danielle sighed.

"Professor, with all do respect..." she started quietly, then smiled suddenly. "I'd love to." Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent."

"I'll put in my transfer request this afternoon." Dumbledore nodded, but noticed she seemed apprehensive.

"Is there something bothering you Ms. Potter?" he asked gently. Danielle grinned slightly.

"You always seem to know when something's bothering someone," she pointed out. He smiled gently, and gave her a look that told her to tell him what was wrong. "I'm just a little nervous I guess." He nodded knowingly. "It's been fourteen years, and I hadn't seen or talked to anyone from back home until you showed up today."

"If you're still referring to it as your home, then I think you know where you belong," he told her softly. Danielle grinned.

"Yeah...I guess I always knew one day I'd end up back there."

"Hey Mom, you read-" The young woman stopped when she noticed Danielle had a visitor. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy. I can come back later," she said, starting to leave.

"No, Jessi wait," Danielle stopped her, standing up to walk over to her. Jessi paused, and came back into the room. "There's someone you should meet. Jessi, this is Professor Dumbledore, he's the Hogwart's Headmaster," Danielle introduced. Dumbledore stood to greet the girl. Jessi shook his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you Professor," she told him.

"Professor, Jessi is -" Danielle started to explain, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.

"That's all right Ms. Potter, I already know," he told her. Danielle looked taken aback, and he gave her an amused grin. "Did you really think I didn't know?" he questioned lightly. Danielle had the grace to look slightly sheepish, while Jessi smirked. Dumbledore turned to Jessi. "Ms. Jessi Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a great deal about you from your employer and former Professors," he stated, sounding slightly awed. Jessi grinned brightly.

"I can imagine," she replied cheekily. Danielle chuckled, but smacked her daughter on the arm playfully. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"With your parents, I would have expected nothing less," he informed them. Danielle and Jessi both grinned.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to our side of the pond?" Jessi inquired bluntly. Danielle sighed, while Dumbledore managed a faint smile.

"Voldemort has returned, I'm afraid," he answered honestly. Jessi just nodded, then looked at her mother.

"So, you're going back to Britain?" she questioned. Danielle nodded. "OK," Jessi started, turning back to Dumbledore. "I wanna help too," she told him sincerely.

"Jessi..." Danielle sighed warily. Though Dumbledore watched Jessi.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Professor!" Danielle exclaimed, but Dumbledore held up a hand, though keeping his eyes on Jessi, who stared back.

"From what I've heard, you understand the risks, and you are certainly qualified... I would be honored to have your assistance," he told her earnestly. Jessi smiled.

"Thanks Professor." Dumbledore smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Here is the address to the headquarters, where you should go when you arrive," he informed, handing them a piece of paper.

"The Fidelius Charm," they muttered at the same time, looking back at Dumbledore, who nodded confirmation as the paper disintegrated.

"Now, I must go. I will see you at the meeting after you arrive." Danielle and Jessi nodded. "It was good to see you again Ms. Potter," he said, shaking Danielle's hand, she smiled back. "And it was good to finally meet you Jessi," he continued, shaking Jessi's hand, she also smiled back. He waved the two goodbye as he exited the office.

Danielle turned to Jessi once he'd left, glaring at her daughter. Jessi sighed.

"Mom, don't," she warned. "I know what I'm doing. But did you honestly think I wouldn't come with you?" she asked incredulously.

"I just want to make sure you understand the risks this involves," Danielle sighed tiredly. Jessi nodded.

"I remember Mom," she assured her, giving her mother a hug. Danielle smiled after they released each other.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she teased. Jessi smirked.

"I know," she replied cockily, earning a playful shove from her mother. "Come on, let's go get lunch now." Danielle nodded and grabbed her things.

~~X~~

"So, is this it?" Jessi questioned as she helped her mother pack up boxes.

"Yeah, I've just got to throw together my clothes and I'm done," Danielle replied. "You?" Jessi chuckled.

"You know me, throw together a duffle bag, a box, and a backpack and I'm done," she retorted. Danielle smirked.

"Yeah, you never have liked the idea of settling down," she commented. Jessi shrugged. "You get that from your father." Jessi didn't miss the apprehensiveness in her mother's tone.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked bluntly. Danielle looked up at her daughter and sighed.

"I hate it when you do that." Jessi smirked.

"Yeah, I know. You say it makes me seem too much like Uncle James."

"Yeah."

"So..." Jessi prompted, not giving up on her original questioned. Danielle scowled at her, but then her face turned gentle.

"I'm just a little nervous about seeing everyone again," she admitted quietly.

"And telling them about me?" Jessi guessed. Danielle took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I would've just told them back then," she mused. "But then I remember why I didn't, and how our life has been here...and I know I made the right decision," she said confidently. Jessi gave her a warm smile, and hugged her tightly.

"You did," she assured her. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Thanks sweetie," Danielle replied softly, returning the hug. "Can you do me a favor though?" she asked hesitantly as she pulled out of the hug.

"What is it?" Jessi questioned apprehensively.

"Wait a week before coming." Danielle put her hand over Jessi's mouth when she saw her getting ready to argue. "I'm not sure how everyone will react to me being back, so I'd like to have a chance to get that settled before I drop the 'oh by the way, I have a kid' bomb on them too." Jessi sighed, but nodded.

"OK, fine," she agreed.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to update when I can. I would greatly appreciate your reviews though! We all know feedback helps.**


	2. Surprises

**A/N: OK, this chapter is kinda long. But Danielle comes back to London, sees some old faces, then Jessi shows up, and you finally find out who Jessi's father is. Basically, a lot happens, and I give you some background info. Enjoy!**

* * *

Surprises

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_ Danielle thought with a sigh as she watched the house become visible. She had only been here once before, and that was with Regulus, though Sirius had still been living there at the time. Danielle chuckled at the memory. A year later Sirius had run away from home and come to stay with the Potters, though Danielle had successfully managed to keep him in the dark about Jessi thanks to a silencing charm, as well as other charms, on her room to keep him out. Her parents had reluctantly agreed to not telling him, though they did remind her that he _was_ family. Danielle never told them the real reason she didn't want Sirius to know about Jessi, though she suspected they knew. She shook those thoughts out of her head as she entered the house as quietly as possible, remembering you could never be too cautious in this house.

"Hello!" a young witch with bubblegum pink hair, who didn't look much older than Jessi, greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," Danielle replied, much calmer than the young witch. "Has the meeting started yet?" she questioned.

"Nope, you're right on time. I'm Tonks," she introduced herself, shaking Danielle's hand.

"Danielle."

"Nice to meet you Danielle. Come on, I'll show you where we're having the meeting," Tonks told her, motioning for her to follow. Danielle almost wasn't able to suppress her laugh when Tonks almost tripped over her own shoes.

Tonks led Danielle down to the kitchen in the basement where the meeting was being held. Dumbledore met them outside the room and told Tonks to go on inside. He turned to Danielle, who nodded that she was ready, and then motioned for her to follow him inside.

When Danielle entered the room she immediately recognized most of them, the others she assumed were new recruits that were too young last time. The ones that she did recognize seemed to recognize her too, as they all stopped what they were doing and stared at her mouths agape.

"Bloody hell..."

"Merlin's beard!"

These were muttered by several of the occupants, while two remained in stunned silence.

"Dani?" Remus Lupin finally wondered aloud, finally finding his voice.

"Hello Moony," she greeted gently, using her brother's nickname for him to assure him that it was her.

"You still look like Prongs," Sirius noted quietly. Danielle managed a small smile.

"For those of you who are new to the Order," Dumbledore started, getting everyone's attention. "This is Danielle Potter," he introduced. "She is James Potter's twin sister, and Harry's aunt."

"Though me and James weren't on good terms, and I've never met Harry," she interjected.

"And Harry doesn't know about you," Sirius added coolly. Danielle glared at him.

"I wouldn't expect him to," she retorted heatedly.

"Guys..." Remus said in warning, reminding them that there were other people still in the room.

"Fine," they both muttered.

"Alright, let's get the meeting started shall we?" Dumbledore said as he started up the meeting. Danielle took a seat by Tonks, who gave her a cheerful smile, which Danielle returned.

~~X~~

After the meeting, Dumbledore had left rather quickly, saying he had urgent business to attend to. Remus and Sirius were discussing something quietly in a corner. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Tonks had said goodbye to Danielle, saying they'd see her tomorrow at work. Molly Weasley came up to Danielle.

"Hello dear, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" she asked politely.

"It's good to see you again too Molly. I've been good."

"You've been living in America is that correct?" Danielle shifted her feet a little, but not noticeably unless you knew her well.

"Yes, I've been living there for...well, fourteen years." Molly gave her a cheeky smile.

"Have you been living there...alone?" she inquired. Danielle chuckled uncomfortably, but managed a smile.

"Well, that's complicated," she answered vaguely.

"With you it always is," Sirius stated as he and Remus came up to the women. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd rather be complicated than simple enough for people to read me like an open book," she retorted. He gave her a bright grin.

"Now you know I'm not that easy to read," he said, tone slightly teasing. Danielle again rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"It's good to see you again Dani," Remus told her sincerely. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Rem," she replied, using her nickname for him, and gave him a tentative hug, which he did return.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. America was nice, but I guess this is still my home..." she replied. He nodded understandingly.

"So...what about Harry?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Danielle looked at him.

"What about him?" she countered casually. Sirius and Remus both looked at her incredulously.

"'What about him?' Dani, we need to figure out how to explain this to him," Sirius told her firmly. Danielle fixed him with a stare.

"Why?" She held up a finger when she saw they were about to argue. "No, listen. James made sure I didn't see him when he was still alive, you two never told him about me, and I'm willing to go along with that."

"We didn't tell him because we didn't know if you were still alive!" Remus argued, but then saw Sirius' face. "Or at least _I_ didn't tell him because I didn't know if you were still alive," he amended. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And I didn't tell him because I didn't think he needed to know about someone else who abandoned him," he said honestly.

"I didn't abandon him!" Danielle snapped. "James didn't want me in his life, so I wasn't! If my brother had wanted me to be a part of Harry's life, then no one on this planet would have been able to keep me out of it, but James didn't want me in it so I respected that!" she continued, raising her voice a little.

"Dear, don't you think you should at least tell him now?" Molly interjected softly. Danielle sighed.

"No. Wait," she added, seeing they were going to argue. "If Harry asks me who I am, I won't lie to him, but I'm not going out of my way to tell him either. Neither are any of you. If he finds out, he finds out. Otherwise, leave it alone," Danielle told them firmly in a tone both Sirius and Remus knew meant they wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Fine," they agreed.

"Thank you. Now, I have to work tomorrow, and I still have to unpack. I'll see you guys at the next meeting." And with that Danielle apparated back to her flat.

~~X~~

The first couple days back in London for Danielle were interesting. Some people at the Ministry still remembered her from before she moved to America, and the other ones at least respected her credentials. Danielle was good at her job, no one could argue that, but some people were just suspicious of her in general. Though, having been a Slytherin in school, she was used to that, especially from her brother and his friends.

Back in Hogwarts, James and the other marauders didn't like Slytherins, and picked on them mercilessly. Though for a while they left Danielle out of it, other than prank wars between them that were just for fun. Though they weren't close anymore, James and Danielle had certainly become more distant with each other, they still remained relatively civil towards each other. But after Danielle found out she was pregnant, she distanced herself from everybody, including those in her own house. That added to the growing separation between James and Danielle, and by the time their sixth year rolled around they were no longer even civil to each other. Their fight had diminished quite a bit when they left school and all joined the first Order, but even then they were only civil. They became more distant with each other when their parents died. James hadn't even invited her to his wedding, though Lily had told Danielle that she'd tried to convince him to invite her. When Harry was born, despite Lily's protest, James never let Danielle even come visit him once. Lily had given her a few pictures, but other than that Danielle didn't have any idea what her nephew was like. Danielle had secretly been hoping that maybe she and James would be able to patch things up, but after his and Lily's deaths, she knew there wouldn't be any chance of fixing the past. She decided to move to America, where her and Jessi would be able to start fresh. Danielle didn't want to hide her daughter anymore, she didn't want to be constantly arguing with everyone, she wanted a happy life. They'd had that.

Danielle and Jessi had had a good life in America. Danielle was good at her job, she was a good mother, and she loved her life. Jessi, even though she'd had a tough early childhood, had grown up happy. She'd gone to a good school, even though it wasn't Hogwarts, made excellent grades, though she did prove she was her parents' daughter by being a troublemaker and prankster, and she was able to get a good job. Jessi loved her job as a translator, she was smart, and she was good at it. Everyone at the American Ministry of Magic admired both mother and daughter, for their looks, skills, and personalities. Danielle had already worked at the British Ministry of Magic so she already had the respect of most of her coworkers, she just hoped that people would be able to accept her daughter too, since Jessi was also known for stepping on people's toes and putting her two cents in.

By the time the next meeting came Danielle had settled in to her apartment, gotten into a routine at work, and started to get reacquainted with some old colleagues. At work she had made a few friends, including Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Tonks, for the most part, but Danielle knew Jessi would love her. Even Mad-Eye was impressed with how well Danielle did her job, though he remembered she was good when she first started too, he said she just had a natural talent for it. She'd also spent a little time getting to know Arthur Weasley, and a couple others in the Order, better. Outside of work, though she'd spoken to Severus at the meeting she hadn't talked to anyone else from her house in school, mainly because most of them were Death Eaters who'd either died in the last war or were still on Voldemort's side this time around too. She had spoken to Remus a couple times since the first meeting, she'd always liked him, he'd never really approved of the whole fight between James and Danielle, as well as the other marauders taking James' side. They'd had lunch and caught up, though Danielle omitted Jessi, still too apprehensive to tell him. Though Danielle knew Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, she'd known he was innocent even when he was arrested but couldn't prove it, she hadn't really thought about him being part of the Order again. Seeing him at the first meeting had been kind of a shock. Danielle and Sirius had gotten along pretty well at Hogwarts, though they would have gotten along better if she hadn't been a Slytherin, but when her and James practically declared war with each other Sirius had been just like James. She wasn't sure what to think now, and she wasn't sure how he was going to act now.

The meeting passed much like the last one, but without Danielle showing up as a surprise. Though some, meaning Sirius, kept casting curious glances at her. Danielle assumed he still just didn't trust a Slytherin. Remus had mentioned that before the last meeting Harry had arrived, so she thought that Sirius might also be trying to figure out a way to convince her to tell Harry who she was. After the meeting, a few were leaving when Molly came up to her.

"Danielle dear..."

"Yes, Molly?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" she offered kindly. Danielle smiled.

"I'd love to Molly, but I really should be going," she declined politely. Molly shook her head.

"Come on dear, if I remember correctly you never were much of a cook, no offense of course." Danielle chuckled.

"None taken Molly, I'm a pretty bad cook for anything other than mac 'n' cheese out of the box. But I really should be going..."

"Nonsense. You're staying," Molly declared, in an unrelenting tone. Danielle knew she had no other choice so she nodded her agreement. "Excellent!" And with that she made to finish everything up.

"She's kinda pushy, huh?" Sirius joked as he came up by Danielle.

"No more than you," she shot back before walking off to where Tonks and Bill Weasley were.

As Molly started setting the food on the table they were joined by the teenagers. Molly introduced all her kids, which they weren't hard for Danielle to pick out since they all had red hair. There was also a bushy haired girl named Hermione, who was apparently in the same year as Molly's youngest boy Ron. The one that caught Danielle's eye was the one with the messy black hair and glasses, an almost perfect copy of her twin brother minus the scar and with Lily's green eyes instead. Apparently Danielle had caught his attention as well because he was asking Sirius who she was.

"Dani..." Sirius said pointedly. Danielle rolled her eyes, and came over to where he, Remus, and Harry were. "Harry here is wondering who you are. Why don't you tell him." Danielle raised her eyebrows at Sirius' attempt to keep the unfriendly tone out of his voice, but she didn't say anything and instead turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm Danielle..." she started, nervousness only audible if you knew her very well. "Danielle Potter, your father's twin sister, and your aunt." Harry's jaw dropped, and he looked incredulously at the three adults before him.

"WHAT?"

"I'm your aunt," Danielle repeated calmly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he snapped at Sirius and Remus. They both opened their mouths to respond, but Danielle answered first.

"They didn't know I was still alive," she told her nephew. He looked back at her.

"Why?" he asked bluntly. "And why haven't I seen you before now?" Danielle could hear the anger in his voice, he sounded a lot like James.

"Well, after your parents were killed I moved to America. I only told a few people where I was going, and I haven't had any contact with anyone here until Dumbledore came to see me a few weeks ago," she told him evenly. "As to why you haven't seen me...Well, James and I weren't on very good terms. We started growing apart when I was sorted into Slytherin, and then we had a major falling out at the end of fifth year and then again when our parents died. We barely spoke at all, I'd only seen a few pictures of you that your mom gave me." Harry stood there for a second, taking it all in, and staring at his aunt.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner Harry," Remus told him.

"We just weren't sure how to," Sirius added.

After a few minutes Harry swallowed. "So...You're back now?" he asked Danielle slowly. She nodded.

"Yes."

That seemed to be a breakthrough point for them. During dinner Harry and Danielle talked, catching up, learning about each other. It was going pretty smooth until Sirius made a comment that annoyed Danielle. From there the two started bickering, and it escalated.

"Oh come on it was a joke!" Sirius told her, annoyed.

"Riiight, because _everything_'s a joke to you!" Danielle retorted.

"No, but what's the big deal about a joke every once in a while? If I remember correctly, you were a pretty good prankster yourself."

"Nothing's wrong with a joke. And yeah I was a prankster, but we're not teenagers anymore! Why don't you start acting like an adult instead of a five year old!"

"A five year old?! Oh come on Dani, you can do better than that! Besides, I'm not the one who started an argument over a joke!"

"I didn't start it, you did!"

"Typical...always blaming someone else for your own mistakes."

"ME? What about you? You're the one who never took any responsibility for your actions!"

"Responsibility? I did take responsibility for my actions! I was more responsible than you."

"Like hell you were you arrogant son of a-"

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Molly yelled, getting their attention. Sirius and Danielle finally stopped arguing, but continued to glare at each other. "You're both acting childish" she scolded. "Stop turning petty bickering into heated arguments, especially in front of the children."

"Oh come on Mum, this is interesting," George said, but quickly silenced with a scowl from his mother.

"Hey, ther- Am I interrupting something?" Jessi asked as she entered the kitchen, having just arrived. Everyone except Danielle and Sirius, who were still glaring at each other, was staring at the newcomer.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Mad-Eye asked. Jessi turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Jessi Potter, who the hell are you?" she shot back, ignoring the gasps when she told them her name.

"Did you say Potter?" Bill questioned.

"Yeah, my name's Jessi _Potter_," Jessi told him.

"She's my daughter," Danielle informed the group, finally breaking off her staring contest with Sirius.

"Your daughter?" several people asked incredulously. Remus began watching Jessi, as if he was studying her. Sirius was watching Danielle with a curious expression.

"So, you're my cousin?" Harry asked hesitantly. Jessi noticed he looked almost exactly like her Uncle James, and Danielle nodded too.

"Apparently," Jessi replied. "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully, smiling and giving him a slight wave.

"Hi," Harry muttered back, still staring at her in shock.

Jessi shifted uncomfortably on her feet, noticing almost everyone staring at her.

"You realize you look just like the two people who have been arguing for the last twenty minutes?" Fred inquired of Jessi bluntly, voicing everyone's thoughts. Jessi just looked at him oddly.

"So?" she shrugged. Jessi chuckled when he still looked confused. "You act like angry, drunken sex isn't the best kind." This comment got her several snickers and a few shocked expressions. "Well, other than make up sex, but that's close. Well, actually they're probably even. The only thing better would be like angry, drunken, make up sex," she rambled.

"How old are you dear?" Molly questioned, both shocked at her statement and the fact that she was Danielle's daughter.

"Twenty," Jessi answered casually.

"Wait a second..." Remus started, seeming confused, and turning to Danielle. "That would mean..." His eyes widened in realization. Danielle sighed and nodded.

"I had her the summer after fifth year. That's why James was so angry with me."

"Wow...who would've thought Sirius had a kid," George joked.

"GEORGE!" Molly scolded. Sirius just looked at Danielle questioningly.

"But Dani and Sirius never..." Remus started, but then took a deep breath. "You two..." Sirius looked uncomfortable, and Danielle shrugged. "Oh. So, that means..." Sirius stared at Danielle, who was now looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Is she..." Sirius started, Danielle sighed.

"Yes Sirius, Jessi is your daughter," she confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, I know making Sirius the dad was obvious, but I wanted Jessi's dad to be a marauder. It wasn't going to be James, I hate Peter, and I'm a Remus/Tonks supporter so I didn't want him with Danielle, that only left Sirius. Don't worry though, Danielle and Jessi are the main focus of the story, Sirius will play a major part but not make up the whole story. Anyway, Ill try to update as soon as I can. The next chapter is gonna deal with Sirius' shock, Jessi's acclimation to London and the Order, and Danielle and Sirius' relationship (past and present). I might include flashback, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I love getting feedback! **


	3. Remembering the Past

**A/N: OK, this chapter took me a while to write because, as you can tell, it's extremely long. I hadn't intended it to be this long but oh well. It has a lot in it. And a lot of dialogue too. I changed the rating to M because...well, you'll see at the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Remembering the Past

"Sh...My...uh...wh...ho..." he stammered. Sirius wasn't having much luck forming words, he was too shocked. Everyone else was silent.

"She's. Your. Daughter," Danielle drawled, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Geez, it's like you didn't know sex could lead to babies," Jessi quipped, earning a scowl from her mother, while a couple others were trying not to laugh.

Sirius just stared at her. Jessi did look like the perfect combination of him and Danielle. She had Danielle's height, hair, and chin. But her eyes, her smile, and nose...those were his. He swallowed hard as he realized he couldn't deny it, he had a daughter. A twenty year old daughter.

Jessi didn't say anything else, she could tell Sirius was trying to come to terms with the fact that she was his daughter. She figured this was probably a huge shock to about everyone in the room, so for once she held her tongue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius finally asked, turning back to Danielle.

"You're kidding me, right?" she chuckled. "Sirius, me and James might not have been close, but what do you think would've happened if he found out that it was you who got me pregnant?" Sirius didn't answer that, so she answered for him. "He would've probably killed you."

"He didn't know who the father was?" Remus asked. Danielle shook her head. "But Jessi looks like him," he commented, motioning to Sirius.

"Yeah, she does," Danielle agreed. "But James barely had anything to do with her. He was already mad I was in Slytherin, and me coming home pregnant just added to that."

"But why didn't I ever know you had a baby?" Sirius wondered. "I mean...Wait, that's why you hardly ever came out of your room?" he questioned, finally putting it together. Danielle nodded.

"Yes, I had enough charms on that room that, unless you already knew about her, you wouldn't know there was a baby in there too."

Danielle and Sirius kept staring at each, not saying anything.

"So," Molly started, trying to lighten the mood. "Jessi, where did you go to school?"

"Salem."

"Ooh, I've heard that's a good school," Hermione commented excitedly. Jessi stared at her curiously for a moment.

"Uh, OK, sure."

"Are the teachers good?" Hermione inquired. All the other teenagers rolled their eyes at her, obviously tired of hearing about school.

"They have no sense of humor," Jessi remarked. Hermione frowned, but Fred and George perked up.

"How so?" they asked, intrigued. Jessi smirked.

"Because apparently they hate it when you turn their hair various colors of the rainbow, and the Headmistress _really_ hates it when you turn her into a Goblin on stilts." Hermione and Molly had a disapproving look, most everyone else was chuckling, and Fred and George's eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Can we keep her?" they asked Molly in unison, sounding slightly like they were begging. Jessi glared at them.

"I'm not a dog, you know!" she asserted indignantly. Danielle couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Oh, can it!" Jessi told her, rolling her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Danielle.

"Yeah, we all know Sirius' animagus is a dog, but what does that have to do with Jessi?" Ron questioned. Jessi sighed.

"Well, I don't know about him," she started, pointing to Sirius. "But Mom's laughing because I said I'm not a dog, even though I can turn into one," Jessi explained.

"You're an animagus too?" Remus asked her. Jessi nodded, and transformed into a German Shepherd.

"Wicked," the twins muttered.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Hermione asked Jessi after she was human again.

"Uh...about three years."

"I thought you said you weren't a dog," Fred said cheekily. Jessi smacked him on the back of his head.

"Watch it or I just might kick your ass," she warned. Fred mumbled incoherently as he rubbed his head where she'd smacked him.

"Yep, you're definitely their daughter," Remus commented with a smirk. Jessi chuckled, Danielle rolled her eyes, and Sirius bit back a grin.

"So, everything go okay?" Danielle asked Jessi.

"Yep, piece of cake," Jessi replied.

"With the move?" Molly inquired, wondering what the two were talking about.

"Yeah, I knew me coming back was gonna be a shocker, so I told her to wait a little bit," Danielle elaborated. "And Dumbledore agreed it'd probably be best to give everyone a chance to get used to the idea of me being back here before Jessi showed up."

"Wait a second," Mad-Eye started, turning to Jessi. "_You're_ joining the Order?" he asked skeptically, eying Jessi as if he was sizing her up. Jessi smirked.

"Yup," she confirmed.

"Do you even know what Voldemort is capable of?" he questioned bluntly.

"Do you know your eye looks like it's on speed?" she shot back.

"What's speed?" Ron inquired, while Mad-Eye and Jessi were staring challengingly at each other.

"It's a muggle drug," Jessi answered. "It gives the user a huge energy boost, but it also gives them confidence they usually wouldn't have, so it's like a huge pick-me-up."

"And how would you know so much about it?" Mad-Eye challenged. Jessi shrugged.

"Last year a squib tried to introduce it into the wizarding population, but he was stupid and got caught."

"Are you an Auror too?" Hermione asked her. Jessi chuckled.

"Nah, that's Mom's thing. I was on the case because the guy didn't speak English."

"You're a translator?" Bill questioned. Jessi rolled her eyes, she was starting to get annoyed with all the questions.

"¡Ay por dios! Yes, I'm translator," she answered, in a slightly agitated tone. Danielle noticed her daughter getting flustered, and knew Jessi's temper shouldn't be tested so she decided to step in.

"Mad-Eye, trust me. Jessi is more than qualified and she understands the risks," Danielle assured her colleague. She smirked before adding, "Besides, she's too stubborn. So, unless you can prove her wrong, you'll never win an argument with her." Jessi smirked, but nodded in agreement. Mad-Eye saw he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with the two female Potters, so he just huffed and let it go.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Sirius muttered sarcastically. Danielle elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!"

Most everyone was able to hold in their laughter and hide their grins, except for Jessi, who bit her lip in an attempt to hold it in but still snickered. Danielle scowled at her, and made some movements with her hands. Jessi rolled her eyes, and made some movements with her hands as well. Everyone's eyes were darting back and forth between the pair trying to figure out what they were doing. Remus was the first to catch on and realize they were signing. Finally Jessi puffed and threw her hands in the hair, and starting mumbling in different languages.

"Jessi," Danielle sighed loudly, but Jessi didn't stop. "JESSI!"

"What?" Danielle rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Stick to English please." Jessi grinned, remembering how much her mother hated it when she mumbled in foreign languages.

"Sorry," she shrugged, not actually sorry at all.

"How many languages do you speak?" Remus asked Jessi, curious.

"Eight, plus I know sign language too," she answered.

"So, what were you two talking about?" he questioned, looking at both Jessi and Danielle.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Danielle told him. Remus looked at her curiously, then at Jessi, who just shrugged.

~~X~~

"Get up sleepyhead!" Danielle called as she got to her daughter's flat.

Even though Danielle had room and knew she'd probably be spending a lot of time at work and headquarters, Jessi had insisted on getting her own place. She told Danielle she enjoyed her privacy and, as much as she loved her, it was nice to not live with her anymore. Danielle understood and agreed, though she suspected one of the reasons Jessi wanted her own place was because of all of her overnight guests. Danielle knew Jessi slept around a lot, but she trusted her daughter and didn't get on her case about it. Though now that she was here, Danielle was starting to question her daughter's tastes. Jessi had rented a small flat, one open room and a small bathroom. It wasn't much, and Jessi hadn't added much either. It had a fridge, stove, sink, some cabinets and some counter space in the kitchen area of the room, and a TV, wardrobe, and a bed in the living room area. The wallpaper was coming off the walls, the hardwood floor was old and worn, and Jessi had already settled in by leaving her stuff lying around everywhere.

Danielle shook her head as she watched Jessi sleep. It looked like she had just collapsed on the bed the night before, she hadn't even changed out of her clothes. Danielle had a small smile as she remembered the first morning after they'd moved to America.

~About Fourteen Years Ago~

Danielle stood in the doorway of the small bedroom in her new apartment, watching her six year old daughter sleep peacefully in her bed.

They'd moved in the day before, and Jessi had been so hyped up on sugar during the day that after they got unpacked she just collapsed onto her bed fully clothed. Danielle had been tired herself, so she hadn't even bothered to wake her daughter up so she could change into pajamas.

"Mum..." Jessi groaned as she started to wake up.

"I'm right here sweetie," Danielle assured her as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Jessi's shoulder.

After having to go back to school after Jessi was born and then with the war Danielle had made sure to be there when Jessi woke up. In the past few years Jessi had taken comfort in that, having seen and heard enough of the war even with her young age. If Danielle had had to work late, or something of the sort, and wasn't there when Jessi woke up Jessi worried about whether her mom was actually coming home or not. Danielle could only hope that moving here to America, and their fresh start at life, would help Jessi move past everything that had happened.

"We moved, right? I didn't dream that?" Jessi questioned groggily as she sat up in her bed. Danielle smiled.

"Yeah sweetie, we moved. We're in America now." Jessi nodded, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more.

"What happened to Daddy?" Jessi asked in that innocent, childlike voice with curiosity and worry both etched on her face. Danielle sighed. "We went to Uncle James and Aunt Lily's funeral, but you never told me what happened to Dad, you said you'd tell me later. It's later." Danielle took a deep breath and looked into her daughter's eyes, that were identical to Jessi's father, and knew she couldn't lie to her daughter. Jessi was young, but she was also very smart, and she hated being lied to.

"Come here." Danielle pulled Jessi into her lap and wrapped her arms around her small daughter. "Your Daddy was sent to prison." Jessi didn't say anything, just stared at her mother, waiting for her to explain further. "They say he killed a lot of people and betrayed your Uncle James and Aunt Lily, but he didn't do it. He loved your Uncle James and Aunt Lily _so_ much, he'd _never_ betray them. The person who _did_ betray them tricked your Daddy, killed all those people, and made the Ministry believe it was your Daddy who did it," Danielle explained quietly.

"Daddy still doesn't know about me, does he?" Jessi whispered, looking down at her hands. Danielle sighed.

"No sweetie, he doesn't," she admitted.

"One day you'll tell him, won't you?" Jessi asked, looking back at her mother. Danielle thought about this, she knew Jessi thought she should tell Sirius about her, but Danielle didn't know if she'd ever even see him again. She nodded, deciding that if she saw Sirius again she would tell him he had a daughter. "Promise?" Danielle smiled.

"I promise," she agreed, shaking the small hand Jessi had extended as a contract of sorts.

"So, when do you have to start work?" Jessi questioned, moving on to another subject.

"Not till tomorrow," Danielle told her. "What do you say we go out today? Get a lay of the land." Jessi smiled brightly. _God she looks a lot like Sirius_, Danielle thought as she saw her daughter smile. It was a thought she was having more and more as Jessi grew.

"Yes!" Jessi agreed excitedly.

~Present Day~

Danielle remembered that day clearly. It had been the first real, completely happy day she'd spent with her daughter. When Jessi was a baby the fact that Danielle was so young had her parents stressed and on her case about everything, and then after Hogwarts the war was going on so Danielle had never really wanted Jessi to witness how bad things were. That day was perfect though. It was just Danielle and Jessi, they'd walked around the city, hung out in the park, and went to a movie. Danielle always thought it had been the best way to start their new life.

Now that they were back, Danielle could only hope that those years away would remind Jessi why they were fighting. She also hoped that things wouldn't get as bad this time, she didn't want Jessi seeing more than she already had, but now Jessi was in the fight too.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Danielle greeted when she noticed Jessi stir.

Jessi opened her eyes slightly, noticed Danielle, groaned, and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Go away," she muttered. Danielle smirked.

"Come on, time to get up," she told her daughter, pulling the cover off of her.

"HEY!" Now Jessi was sitting up in the bed, and scowling at her mother.

Danielle sighed as she looked at her daughter, thinking the same thing she'd thought about fourteen years ago. Though Jessi no longer had that childish innocence, she'd grown up and become more mature, she was still just a happy-go-lucky kid. Over the past fourteen years Danielle had watched her daughter become like her in many ways, but more like Sirius. Now, as she watched her daughter grouchily get out of bed Danielle realized that maybe Jessi had been right all those years ago, maybe she should've told Sirius back then instead of waiting twenty years when Jessi showed up in front of him.

"You remind me so much of him," Danielle said quietly. Jessi looked over from rummaging around in her wardrobe.

"Dad?" Danielle nodded. Jessi sighed, and looked her mother in the eyes. "You kept your promise," she reminded her. Danielle smiled.

"I was just thinking about the day I made that promise before you woke up," she told Jessi, who smiled.

"That was a good day."

"It was perfect," Danielle corrected. "A perfect fresh start." Jessi furrowed her brows, and cocked her head sideways, looking very much like a confused puppy.

"You're afraid everything's going to be completely different now that we're back in the same place we ran away from," she guessed.

"We didn't run away," Danielle denied forcefully. Jessi raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"Yes, we did," she contradicted just as forcefully. "But have you ever considered that maybe this change will be _good_?" Danielle stared at her daughter.

"Yes, I have," she admitted quietly. "But it's going to be difficult too." Jessi smirked.

"I like a challenge," she reminded. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Too much like your father," she muttered.

"Too much like both of you," Jessi corrected.

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Danielle questioned pointedly, trying to get the subject off her. Jessi went back to rummaging through the wardrobe for something to wear, ignoring her mother's question. "Jessi..."

"No," Jessi finally answered, changing out of the jeans she'd had on into sweat pants.

"Are you going to?" Danielle asked, slightly apprehensive. Jessi sent her mother an exasperated look, before changing t-shirts.

"_You_ raised me, _you_ took care of me, _you_ have been there for me. He's not going to replace you, not ever, no matter how much I talk to him," she assured her mother. "So, stop worrying." Jessi hugged her mother, and gave her a bright smile. "Now, I'm going for a run, you wanna come?" she offered. Danielle grinned, but shook her head.

"No, you go ahead. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch though, I wanna show you around Diagon Alley," Danielle told her. Jessi nodded.

~~X~~

It hadn't taken Jessi long to get used to London, she'd always been able to easily adapt to whatever situation was thrown her way. When Jessi had shown up to start work, Danielle had had to explain why she'd never told anyone about her. After a couple days though all of Jessi's coworkers respected her, and quickly learned to treat her as an individual instead of Danielle Potter's daughter. Jessi had always had that intimidation factor that had always come in handy with situations like that, though she will admit she gets it from Danielle. As Danielle had predicted, Jessi and Tonks had become good friends quickly. They had been hanging out a lot, but other than Tonks Jessi hadn't really gotten to know that many people in the Order. She worked with a few, but hadn't yet had the chance to get to know them outside of work.

It was the day of the next meeting, and Danielle had to finish up some paperwork so she told Jessi she'd meet her there. Jessi agreed, and went on to headquarters after she stopped by her flat to change out of her work robes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When Jessi apparated to Grimmauld Place she appeared on the ground floor, careful to be as quiet as possible, she remembered what happened when Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand and woke up the portrait last time she was here. Jessi made her way down to the basement, where only Sirius and Remus were sitting and talking.

"You're early," Remus noted, sounding surprised, when he saw Jessi come in.

"I am?" she asked, confused. Jessi looked at her watch, and then at the clock on the wall. "Dammit! She did it again." She cursed under her breath as she reset her watch to the correct time.

"What'd who do?" Sirius questioned.

"Mom messed with my watch cause I have a tendency to run late," she explained. Remus chuckled, and Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "What's so funny?" Jessi asked Remus, wondering why he was laughing.

"I pulled the same trick on Sirius in school during exam time so he wouldn't show up late to the tests," he told her.

"Yeah, but it only worked twice, I figured out what you were doing," Sirius added. Remus smirked.

"Actually, it was five times, James told you the time was right when he knew I'd switched it," he corrected. Sirius scowled, but didn't comment.

"So, how early am I?" Jessi inquired, turning one of the chairs backwards before she sat down in it. Remus looked at his watch.

"People should start showing up in about twenty minutes."

"I'm over twenty minutes early?!" Jessi exclaimed incredulously. They nodded, and Jessi shook her head. "I'm so getting her back," she mumbled.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Remus finally broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot something upstairs, I'll be back," he said as he got up and left the kitchen.

"That was subtle," Jessi muttered sarcastically. Sirius huffed.

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Sirius was trying to figure out what to say, while Jessi was just playing with her bracelet like she was bored. Sirius took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Jessi looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" she questioned.

"That I never knew about you." Jessi chuckled, confusing Sirius.

"That's not your fault. Mom didn't want Grandpa and Grandma, or Uncle James knowing she'd been sleeping with you." Sirius smirked, yet he was still confused about her casualness about the situation.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked quietly. Jessi grinned and shook her head.

"No. I always knew about you. If I'd never even known anything about you, then I might be mad, but Mom never lied to me. She always told me whatever I wanted to know, or she'd explain why she didn't want me to know, but she never lied to me. So, technically I did know you, I'd just never met you," she explained.

"Dani told you about me?" he questioned in slight disbelief. Jessi nodded.

"Yeah, she told me a lot. I think part of her wanted to tell you back then, but she was just scared," she told him. Sirius nodded slowly. "And if it makes you feel any better, she always knew you were innocent." Sirius' gaze shot up to meet Jessi's.

"She did?" Jessi nodded.

"Yeah. When she told me you'd gone to prison, and why, she also told me that you didn't do it." Sirius smiled, happy Danielle knew him that well.

The two fell back into silence, with the exception being Jessi drumming her fingers on the table, for a few more minutes.

"So, how do you like being back in London?" Sirius asked, trying to lighten the mood and get to know her a little better at the same time. Jessi shrugged.

"At least it doesn't _seem_ like there's a war going on this time," she muttered darkly. Sirius nodded slightly. "But it's not so bad. The Ministry's a bunch of idiots if you ask me though," she added lightly. Sirius smirked.

"I'll agree with you on that, but why do you think so?"

"They have no clue what their doing, and they don't notice what's right in front of their faces." Sirius chuckled.

"True."

"Tonks is cool though, I like her."

"Yeah, she is. Her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin." Jessi looked at him curiously, as if she was contemplating something.

"So...me and Tonks are like cousins or something?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, she's your...second cousin." Jessi nodded slowly. "Your other cousin's been asking about you and Dani," he mentioned.

"He looks like Uncle James," she noted. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, he does, but he has Lily's eyes." Jessi shrugged.

"Never met her."

"She and Dani got along pretty well in school," Sirius told her.

"But Uncle James was to stubborn to listen to her when she suggested he invite Mom to the wedding, or to let her see Harry after he was born," Jessi finished. Sirius watched her, and sighed.

"Yeah, I think stubbornness is a Potter trait," he remarked. Jessi smirked.

"For Black's too," she added. He stared at her for a second. "Mom says I got my stubbornness from both of you, that's why no one can win an argument with me without proof that I'm wrong." Sirius chuckled.

"Fair enough."

"She's says I got your temper too," Jessi told him, smirking slightly.

"Bet she loves that," he commented sarcastically. Jessi chuckled.

"Well, I got hers too so she can't really say much." Sirius raised his eyebrows at that comment.

"Wait...both of our tempers?" he questioned hesitantly. Jessi grinned mischievously.

"Yep. Mom always told me that my temper could frighten even the gods." Jessi couldn't help but smirk and laugh at the wary look on Sirius' face. "Don't worry, I'm usually an easygoing person, I don't get _that_ pissed very often." Sirius relaxed slightly at that information.

"So, how are you going to get payback?" he asked her, referring back to how Danielle had changed the time on Jessi's watch. Jessi bit her lip in thought.

"Dunno yet...it'll be good though."

"What'll be good?" Danielle asked as she entered the kitchen with Remus.

"Nothing," Jessi shrugged. Danielle gave her a disbelieving look as she sat down across from her daughter.

Sirius and Remus shared an apprehensive look as the two female Potters stared at each other. Thankfully for them the rest of the Order began showing up at that time.

~~X~~

During the meeting, Dumbledore explained to Danielle and Jessi about the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. Instead of arguing with Sirius like she usually did, Danielle agreed with him that they should tell Harry.

"He's too young! He doesn't need to be worrying about that," Molly argued.

"He's gonna be pissed you didn't tell him! He's too much like his parents to not be," Danielle argued back.

"He's been through too much already," Molly tried again, though in a lower volume.

"He's gonna have to go through this too," Jessi pointed out, causing everyone to watch her curiously. "Whether you do or don't tell him, Harry will have to face this too. If you don't tell him, maybe he'll get lucky like the other times and make it out alive, but then again maybe he won't. If you tell him now, he has time to prepare himself."

A few people nodded in agreement, Jessi had a good point. Dumbledore shook his head though.

"It's too dangerous," he said with finality. Danielle and Sirius were wearing scowls, Remus looked wary, but Jessi just shrugged.

"Fine, but Mom's probably right, he will be pissed you didn't tell him. And when this all blows up in your faces, I'm gonna say 'I told you so,'" Jessi said casually.

~~X~~

"Oh my God, have they always been like this?" Jessi complained to Remus after the meeting. Sirius and Danielle were arguing again, though it had seemed like they were getting along better. Remus chuckled.

"Pretty much," he answered honestly. "They always argued about basically everything. I always thought they hated each other, but I guess not." Jessi smirked.

"Yeah, that was probably just a ruse so you guys wouldn't realize they were sleeping together."

"Probably."

"You think they still like each other like that?" she mused. Remus looked at her curiously.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Liar," he accused. "I know that look. Sirius has that look." Jessi smiled.

"OK, fine." She whispered her plan in his ear. Remus' eyes went wide and he looked at her incredulously.

"That's cruel," he stated. Jessi smirked.

"Yep."

~~X~~

"OK, so honestly, what's up with you and Dad?" Jessi asked Danielle when they were on their lunch break. Danielle stared at her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly

"Well, you guys argue like cats and dogs, but you both have that look in your eyes too," Jessi elaborated.

"What look?" Jessi rolled her eyes.

"You know what look," she stated pointedly. "The look that says you wanna get in each other's pants." Danielle glared at her daughter.

"Could you be anymore crude?"

"Probably, you want me to be?" Jessi retorted.

"No."

"OK, now answer my question."

"We don't have that look," Danielle denied. Jessi raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, you do. Anyone can see it." Danielle frowned, and concentrated on her food. "Come on Mom, it's not like it's a bad thing to be in love with the father of your child."

"I'm not in love with him," Danielle insisted. _I don't think_, she thought, but wouldn't tell Jessi that.

"Mom -"

"Drop it Jessi," Danielle warned. Jessi sighed exasperatedly, but didn't say anything else.

~~X~~

"OK, everyone know what to do?" Jessi asked their little group. She had enlisted not only Remus' help, but also the Weasley twins' as well, though they'd readily agreed whereas with Remus it took some convincing.

"Ready!" Fred and George said excitedly. They were in charge of setting everything up, and making sure the plan would work.

"Unfortunately," Remus muttered. He wasn't happy about being dragged into this, knowing his friend would probably be ready to kill him after this was over. Jessi scowled at his tone.

"Come on Moony, you know as well as I do that they'll drive us all bonkers if we don't get them together quick," Jessi reasoned. Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Great, now you two -" She pointed to Fred and George. "make sure everything is ready for when me and Remus get them here." The twins nodded and left. Jessi turned to Remus. "Let's go get 'em."

Remus shook his head as Jessi left to go get Danielle. He knew her parents were going to be beyond mad about this little trick, but was secretly happy someone was finally giving them a taste of their own medicine, especially when that someone was their daughter. He still couldn't get over how much like her parents Jessi was, but at the same time she was completely her own person.

~~X~~

"Where are we going?" Danielle questioned, knowing she should probably be suspicious of her daughter's plans, but wasn't sure what they could be.

"Just come on," Jessi told her impatiently.

"Do you know what's going on?" Danielle asked Remus as he passed them.

"Nope," he shrugged innocently, and continued on his way.

"Here we go," Jessi said as they reached the room. Danielle looked at her with a curious expression. "Have fun!" And with that Jessi pushed Danielle in the room and pulled the door shut quickly before they realized what was going on.

"HEY!" Danielle yelled when she heard the door shut, and lock. Sirius looked as confused as she was, but Danielle had figured out what their daughter was up to.

"What's going on?" he questioned as he came over to where Danielle was trying to get the door open.

"Our daughter has locked us in," she spat. Sirius eyes widened as he too realized what was going on.

"Oh bugger," he mumbled.

"JESSI DAWN POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Danielle screamed through the door.

"Sorry!" Jessi called back through the door.

"Come on Jessi, let us out of here!" Sirius tried, much calmer than Danielle though.

"Nope!" Jessi replied. Sirius and Danielle could swear they heard her trying to suppress a laugh. "You two have to...'learn to get along.' And then you will be able to get out," Jessi informed them. Sirius and Danielle glanced at each other in shock, both knowing what she meant.

"JESSI!" they yelled in unison. Now they really could hear Jessi laughing.

"Have fun," Jessi called through the door. They could hear her footsteps heading downstairs.

"I'll kill her," Danielle muttered darkly.

"Remus too," Sirius added.

~~X~~

"Well?" the twins questioned when Jessi got back to the kitchen. She smirked.

"It worked," she told them. "Now we wait."

"They're gonna kill us," Remus mumbled.

"What did you guys do?" Harry asked. He and most of the Weasley's, along with Hermione, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley, were watching the four with curiosity.

"Well..." Jessi started hesitantly.

~~X~~

Sirius and Danielle were sitting on opposite sides of the room, only occasionally glancing at each other. Both trying to think of a way out of there, but they knew Jessi had probably thought of everything.

"So...some kid we have," Sirius said lightly, hoping to cut some of the tension. Danielle glared at him.

"This is your fault," she accused.

"Mine?" he retorted. "I'm sorry, how is this my fault?"

"She gets it from you!" Sirius sighed.

"Oh come on Dani, you know as well as I do she gets it from both of us," he told her. "Which is why we don't have another way out of here, she's too smart," he added as an afterthought. Danielle rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

They returned to their silence for a few more minutes. Danielle was mentally cursing herself for letting Jessi trick her like this. Suddenly Sirius started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she questioned. He smiled at her.

"I believe we were in a similar situation in fourth year. Which coincidentally probably led to Jessi's creation." Danielle too chuckled at the memory.

~Sirius and Danielle, Fourth Year~

"Watch it Black!" Danielle spat after running into her brother's best friend in the hallway.

"You watch it! I'm not the one who wasn't looking where I was going," he retorted. "What are you doing anyway? It's after midnight."

"Trying to hide from Filch, he was a few corridors down, I almost ran into him. Thankfully he was talking to Mrs. Norris so I had a chance to bolt before he saw me," she explained hastily.

Sirius was about to ask her why she was even out in the first place when they heard footsteps. They quickly hid in the broom closet close to where they had run into each other. They both quietly listened as Filch and Mrs. Norris passed by and continued on his way. They glanced at each other and let out a collective sigh of relief. However, when Danielle went to open the door it was locked.

"Uh oh," she mumbled.

"What?" Sirius too tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Shit!"

"Alohomora," Danielle tried. When she tried opening the door again, it still wouldn't budge. "Dammit!"

Sirius and Danielle both tried a number of spells to open the door, but unfortunately none of them worked.

"This is crazy!" Sirius finally exclaimed. "All I wanted was a snack from the kitchens, and now I'm locked in a broom closet with you!"

"Excuse me?" Danielle snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on Dani, you know what I meant. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. We argue about everything, and now we're stuck in this closet together for who knows how long. It's just not exactly what I had planned for tonight."

"Oh yeah, what did you have planned? Another hot date with some bimbo who can't remember which way to point her wand?" she scoffed. Sirius scowled at her.

"No! Why are you so interested anyway? It's not like you're jealous or something," he pointed out. Danielle shrugged.

"I'm not jealous. I just hate girls like that."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm committed to any of them. They're just fun."

"Fun?" Danielle snapped. "So smart girls can't be fun, is that it?" Sirius shook his head.

"That's not what I meant!" he protested. "I just meant that I wouldn't date them for real, they'd get too boring."

"What about them being so much fun?"

"They are, just not to talk to." Danielle grinned, and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, they're bloody idiots, so what? Like you said, you're not jealous, so why do you care?" he questioned. Danielle shrugged.

"I dunno, I just do," she admitted. "Maybe it's because you're one of my brother's best friends, I don't know." Sirius watched her for a minute, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Is that it?" he asked solemnly. Danielle looked at him.

"Why?"

Before she knew it Sirius had grabbed her arms and crushed his lips against hers, she didn't fight it. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavier than normal, and just staring at each other, neither very sure of what had just happened. Sirius was about to apologize when Danielle threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

~Present~

"That definitely wasn't the way I'd intended that night to go," Sirius chuckled.

"Me either," Danielle agreed. "Those little snog sessions turned into shags, and then about a month before sixth year started I was a mom," she recalled. Sirius watched her.

"You could've told me then." Danielle smiled slightly.

"I know," she admitted. "But I didn't want James to kill you." Sirius smirked.

"You never know, he might've felt better about the situation if he knew he liked the father," he mused. Danielle smirked too.

"I doubt it."

"Worth a thought."

They fell back into silence until Danielle finally looked back at Sirius and smiled.

"Thank you," she told him quietly. Sirius looked at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"Jessi," she answered simply. "She's the best thing in my life, even if she is too much like us. I wouldn't have her without you, so thank you." Sirius smiled.

"You're welcome."

Danielle took a deep breath and stood up to try the door again. She cursed under her breath when she found it was still locked.

"I can't believe she went through all of this just to get us together again," Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, well, she might not have if I hadn't avoided her questions," Danielle sighed. Sirius cocked his head sideways in confusion. Danielle had to bite back a laugh as she thought about how Jessi had that same quirk.

"What questions?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently she and everyone else think we look at each other like we want in each other's pants. Her words not mine." Sirius chuckled. "It's not funny Sirius."

"So she decided to help us along?" Danielle rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Apparently."

Danielle closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. Sirius was watching her, and mentally thanking and cursing Jessi for throwing them together like this. He knew their daughter was smart enough to make her plan flawless, so he decided to take the plunge.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Danielle replied.

"Have a boyfriend back in America?" he asked casually. Danielle opened her eyes to look at him, though they weren't angry they were calm.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sirius..." she said warningly. He smirked.

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm a dog instead," he quipped as he walked over to her. Danielle scowled at him.

"Not funny." Sirius kept staring at her. Danielle finally took a deep breath. "I didn't date that much, OK? Jessi was my priority, and the ones that weren't deterred by the fact that I was a single mom _were_ deterred by Jessi. She didn't do it intentionally, she just has a strong personality." Sirius smiled.

"Like us." Danielle chuckled.

"Yeah, like us."

"I never could figure out what happened between us," he admitted quietly. "Well, until Jessi showed up." Danielle looked down.

"It wasn't because of you, or us. I just couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter, that I was pregnant. I didn't wanna be that girl," she told him softly.

"You're not," he assured her. Danielle nodded, but still didn't look up at him. "James could tell I was seeing someone, other than the normal girls. He said I was acting different, happier." He lifted her chin up so she'd look him in the eyes. "I was about to suggest we tell him when you broke it off."

Danielle could tell he was being sincere, and that scared her. She was feeling like that teenager again, and it scared her. Suddenly, he kissed her lightly, but passionately, and all of her fears were forgotten. She pulled him in closer when she felt him getting ready to pull away.

Sirius hadn't thought that maybe Jessi was right about them both looking at each other, but when Danielle intensified the kiss he knew she _had_ missed him too. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up. Danielle wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran one hand through his hair and the other placed on his neck, continuing the kiss as she did so. He carried her over and sat them on the bed. He pushed her down on the bed, kissing her neck as he did.

Danielle moaned as he kissed her neck, he had remembered that was her sweet spot. She began pushing his clothes off as he kissed her, but he broke the kiss and looked at her breathlessly.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Just shut up," Danielle told him as she pulled him back onto her and into a passionate kiss.

~~X~~

They had started eating dinner without Sirius and Danielle. No one was exactly sure how long it would take them to make up, though Jessi, Remus, and the twins had neglected to explain the extent of the making up.

The twins had been quietly explaining their joke shop to Jessi, all making sure to keep their voices low enough not to be heard, when Sirius and Danielle walked in.

They shot Jessi and Remus scowls before sitting down. Jessi noticed they both seemed happier, and Remus was just happy they weren't trying to kill them. Everyone else had paused their conversations to see if Sirius and Danielle actually seemed to have made up.

"OK," Jessi started, looking at her smiling parents. "I know it was my idea, but still...EW!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Btw, when Jessi was speaking Spanish all she basically said was "oh for heaven's sake!". I hope you guys liked the flashbacks because I'll probably have some more later on. I'm not sure when I'll update again because all the chapters are probably going to be long, and I'm going to a conference soon and I'll be gone for a week so I won't get to write much. I'll update as soon as I can though. The next chapter is gonna have Danielle and Sirius' relationship, Sirius and Jessi's relationship, Jessi getting her own relationship, and Harry getting to know Danielle and Jessi. That's just a few key points though, it'll be a lot more interesting than that I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review! I love getting feedback! I greatly appreciate all reviews!**


End file.
